My Will
by Leila411
Summary: Her past haunted her with the terrible memories of things she had done. For her, he risked everything, and forsook his allegiance. Upholding to his promise to her, he returned for her. Suddenly alone, he had brooding his revenge. Now, it is time. ItaXOC
1. Chapter 1: Emptiness

**My Will**

**Chapter 1: Emptiness**

"She just won't crack Ibiki!" Complained some of his subordinates at a meeting of the villages top ninja. "Maybe you should...help."

The other ninja gathered in the room stared at Ibiki Morino. His scarred head was covered with a bandanna. Whenever he himself had to torture...the person was either strong or had a death wish. His reputation in psychological torture was legendary and nobody had yet survived.

"May I ask who you're trying to get information from and why?" It was Hatake Kakashi speaking then. His usual perverted book in hand, feet up on the table. All eyes turned to him.

"Her..." Was all Ibiki said. Kakashi understood instantly. Only one kunoichi in the prison was ever referred too like that. He put his book away and stood up.

"Well then...I could come with you." Some of the newer chunin gasped. Hatake Kakashi wasn't an interrogation ninja but his sharingan could be used for torture. Would the Hokage really allow use of it on a young kunoichi?

Kakashi and Ibiki walked out onto the street. Shortly after they had begun walking, Kakashi's young squad caught up with them. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The white-haired Jonin looked at them for a moment.

"Would you guys like to come with us?" He asked after a few seconds. "To the prison for an interrogation."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "I heard they were so cool! Are they really enemy ninja that the Jonin capture?" He bounced around as Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind, both looking bored and somewhat apprehensive. "What guy is it this time? That one that blew up that house? Or that one from the Bird Country? Or those thieves from Iwagakure?"

They were at the door to the hallway filled with cells.

"Or that murderer from Mist? Or that dude with the mohawk? Or that person with the weird sword?"

They stopped in front of the last cell on the lefthand side. It was entirely shrouded in darkness and had a layer of thick glass in between the steel bars. A bright red sign on the door read,

"WARNING. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. DO NOT GO NEAR THE GLASS."

Sakura gasped, and hid behind Sasuke, who was staring hard into the darkness beyond, eyes straining to see.

Kakashi walked up to the lock and inserted a heavy key. It opened with a click, and he turned to look at the genin.

"You're my backup." Then, with a completely serious face, as if he expected nothing less, he added something else. "If I die?...Run. Run as fast as you can. Because if you don't...you will die here."

The door to the cell swung open, and Kakashi stepped into the darkness. For a moment, there was no noise. Then,

A sound of metal hitting metal, and bones cracking. Silence pounded...and Kakashi returned. Stumbling cuffed and broken before him, was a young woman, with light brown hair, and eyes covered with goggles. Her entire body was coated with a thick layer of blood, and most of her bones were obviously broken.

Eyes. They were black and empty. She no longer held the will to fight for freedom as she once had. The pain and sorrow had roped her into oblivion, and the state she was in then.

All three of the young genin shouted and stepped backwards several feet. As Kakashi roughly pushed her in front of him, the woman turned her head, and glanced at each one of them as she passed. Barely noticing Sakura, her eyes lingered first on Naruto, then, they landed on Sasuke. She lunged.

**Well...you like? Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue this fic!! They're appreciated a ton! Thanks!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Fear

**HaHa, I was just thinkin' how the first chapter said "Don't go near the glass" and after I put it up on FF it seriouly reminded me of silence of the lambs...oh well...enjoy the second chapter. **

**Chapter 2:**

"Sasuke...thats your name isn't it?" She whispered. Her face didn't seem at all crazed, more sad and apprehensive than anything else. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke could only nod. The woman had him pinned up against the wall with her arm. Her muscles relaxed slightly and Sasuke let out a quick breath.

"Y-Your eyes...the same...the same...exactly the same..." Said the woman softly. "Just like him...you look just like an Uchiha I used to know...but we're both dead now...killed them all..." Just as she was about to release him and step away, Kakashi pulled as hard as he could on the chains around her waist, hands and feet.

The woman bared her teeth and hissed quietly, but allowed herself to be pulled onto the ground. Showing a surprising harshness, Kakashi kicked her as he walked past, half dragging her along the ground.

She raised her head and gasped, instantly pulling on her chains.

"No!" She screamed loudly. "I won't go back in that room! I won't!" Digging her bloody and bare heels into the floor, she stopped in her tracks.

"Get in before I make you." Kakashi said coldly. "When will you accept your fate and cease struggling against him?"

A man that looked like a chunin walked out of a room and lifted her off the floor. The woman punched him weakly and yelled, tears starting to fall down her eyes.

"He'll kill you! He'll kill you all!"

"Shut up." The chunin murmured. As the woman started struggling harder still, he called a name quietly, and another door opened.

Morino Ibiki walked out, dressed in his normal black clothes. There was one difference however.

"You like how I decorated my clothes today Izayoi? Its your blood. Strange...I thought maybe now you'd know what it looked like. You've seen it often enough..."

Ibiki laughed harshly as the woman named Izayoi's legs shook.

"No...no...no!" Her whisper rose to a shout. "Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything...nothing...nothing...nothing." She repeated the word over again, slowly going into hysterics.

Ibiki sighed and picked her up the chains attached to her ankles and stomach. He walked back into the room he had come from, trying to pull her with him. Frantically, she grabbed at the door frame and bit down on her lip so that she didn't scream as Ibiki started to pull.

Finally, she let go and cast a fearful look at all the people in the hallway before she fell to the floor and was dragged into the room. The metal door swung shut with a clang of finality.

Kakashi firmly steered his squad towards the door they had come in through, trying to get them out before-

An ear-piercing scream of pain and fear came from the room Ibiki had just taken the woman into. All three of the genin froze and turned their heads, eyes wide and fearful.

"Please...stop..." She sobbed from the room. They heard Ibiki say something to her but couldn't make out the words. It was incredible how the atmosphere changed. She started screaming again, although...this time...they...were angry screams. Angry as if she had gotten some form of hope of defiance back. Worst of all, they heard Ibiki laugh. It was harsh and menacing, resonating to their core.

"Keep moving guys." Kakashi said seriously. He shoved them outside and into the sunlight and light breeze shadowing the horrors of that building. "Forget everything you saw here today." The tone of his voice had turned sickeningly cheerful.

"Ugh..." Naruto turned green and held his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" He ran quickly into the bushes. Sounds of his vomiting reached them, and Sakura also grabbed her stomach.

"Me too!"

Sasuke looked a little bit paler than usual, but he managed to hold his stomach. He couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. Slowly, he turned his head to look up at Kakashi.

"Does...does that woman...know me?" He asked quietly. Kakashi's one visible eye remained impassive, but Sasuke could've sworn that his spine stiffened.

"Of course not, Sasuke. Why ever would you think that?" He replied with a stiff voice. Sasuke mentally confirmed his suspicion.

"She singled me out and whispered my name." Said Sasuke with an expression that clearly showed he knew he was stating the obvious to his sensei.

"Coincidence. She probably heard of you from Ibiki or one of the guards. That kunoichi has _never _laid eyes on you." The young Uchiha heard the delicate tone he used the word 'never' with, and his onyx eyes narrowed.

"She mentioned my family. And my brother." Sasuke spat the word out like it was poison and turned around with his hands in his pockets. He started to walk away back to his home.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called after him. "...What did she say." It almost didn't sound like a question with the tone of voice he was using.

Sasuke stopped for a second and muttered,

"She only mentioned him in passing...and said how much I looked like him." With a hard face, and cold voice, he disappeared.

"That's interesting..." Kakashi also disappeared, leaving behind two very green looking genin. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, and quaked in their sandals, racing each other back to the bushes.

"Tell me what you know!" Ibiki roared at the bloody, shaking woman before him.

In lieu of a reply, she spit at him.

"Go to hell, parasite..." She muttered weakly.

"Only stupid bitches go the hell that awaits you!" Ibiki yelled. The woman stared up at him with her alarmingly blank expression.

"I'll get you a ticket then..." She whispered. Her brief moment of retaliation probably wouldn't have been worth what he did to her afterwards, but...it was all she had.

"Now..." Said Ibiki with a glower. "Tell. Me." He punctuated each of his words with a punch to her already broken ribs.

"Shut your mouth asshole..." She hissed with livid eyes. "Or I'll make your death hurt more than it already will."

"Trying to be noble, are we?" Ibiki murmured back. "You don't seem to understand how hard this is for me, Izayoi...you were my student once. I loved you like a daughter...and you betrayed us all."

**Sorry about it being so short but it needs to get rolling a bit, ya know? Plz review so I know what you guys(and girls woot!) think of this story! All you gotta do is hit that little button right down there!! :)**

Leila


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Reunions

**Note: All the lines are changes in place and/or time**

Have Fun :)

**Chapter 3:**

_"Trying to be noble, are we?" Ibiki murmured back. "You don't seem to understand how hard this is for me, Izayoi...you were my student once. I loved you like a daughter...and you betrayed us all." _

"Some father figure..." Izayoi hissed, her eyes still blank despite the venom in her voice.

"The three of you learned a lot from me...and now...one of you has deserted the village after committing over fifty murders of leaf ninja and civilians, one of you is dead, and you killed him. Along with thirty other villagers in a tiny town close to the north border." Ibiki replied, slapping her across the face with his words.

* * *

_"P-please...d-don't k-kill m-me!" The man shrieked in fear. He backed up into the plaster wall behind him and held his eyes in front of his face. _

_A demonic looking muzzle was in the center of her vision, blocking all but her intended prey from thought. Her sensitive nose sniffed the air and caught the intoxicating smell of blood. _

_"Where...is it?" The metallic voice came screeching out of her mouth, unable to form pleasant human words and sounds. A low hiss undermined every syllable, evil tangible beneath the words. _

_"I-I-I d-don't have i-it a-anymore!" He screamed. _

_"Where...is...it?" The voice was low, demanding...and sounded so...wrong! Malevolent and unnatural human words coming from that mouth foaming red with blood. _

_"S-Somebody p-please! H-Help! HELP!" The frightened man screamed louder. The frequency twanged in her ears and her mouth flinched. _

_"Its too late..." That same evil voice growled, almost vibrating with anger. "Nobody is here to hear you scream..."_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"Do what you will. He's never coming back. I saw it in his eyes." Ibiki snarled, and left the room. Izayoi's eyes widened and her body felt frozen solid. Her entire form shook violently but she couldn't speak.

"You're lying..." The words broke from her mouth finally but she was already alone. Her head dropped to face the floor, her eyes filling with emotion that hadn't been there before. The tear that rolled down her face stung against the cuts and abrasions on her skin. "He...h-he...p-promised...he never...goes back...ON HIS WORD!" Her voice rose to a high scream as she shouted her defiance to every ninja in that building.

Both of her shoulders started to shake in her bindings as a hidden chakra started to boil inside of her. Her head shook violently as the transformation started to take place. The strong metal of her cuffs started to implode on itself as if it was being punched by invisible fists, while it was really the potency of her chakra.

The first man to notice something was wrong was a newly promoted chunin, stopping to look out of a window, and seeing dark thunderclouds rolling over just that specific area. He yelled to Ibiki, who's eyes widened.

"She's going to escape, hurry!" He roared. Immediately, every ninja raced to the room she was being confined in.

A huge bolt of thunder crashed down on the buildings roof, and shook the foundations. There was a snapping noise from inside the room, and the metal door was thrown off its hinges, slamming into the opposite wall and crumpling into a ball.

The most vicious snarling noise they'd ever heard came from the room. Only Ibiki had any shred of composure left.

"Don't let her get behind you, and protect your neck. Those are her preferred targets." He whispered, not really helping their mood.

One brave (or foolish) chunin jumped into the room and only had time to scream for a moment before it was silenced and they heard cracking and...splashes? Bright red blood spattered out of the room onto the floor. The snapping noises and the snarls continued.

Ibiki couldn't say he was surprised when most of his men backed up, and a few turned and ran. He would punish them later. It would be a serious problem if she escaped the building alive.

"Move over you cowards!" He roared, stepping for the door, but it was too late.

The creature burst out of the door.

It was a large, stormy gray wolf with a shaggy coat and three inch long fangs. Blood dripped from its tapered, foaming muzzle and its tail quivered like a cat's waiting to pounce. Slowly, but surely, the hackles on his neck and back raised until they were nearly vertical.

Worst though, were it's eyes. They were amber like a topaz, but were noticeably blank and devoid of any emotion except anger and hate. It raised one leg, and set it's wide paw silently down a foot ahead. Another step, and another.

It leaped without warning, jaws wide and snapping, searching for any vital. Ibiki grabbed each of its jaws with one hand, all he could do to keep the teeth away from his jugular.

He supposed luck was against him. He had forgotten the concept of "claws" and received three hard scratches against his chest. Of course, it was nothing to pain like he had experienced before, but it still stung. Next, he found himself wondering if her claws were poisonous.

When he noticed it starting to tire, he smirked. Something in his expression caused it to flee at that exact moment. It dropped to the ground and spun around him. Skidded on the tiled floor, it suddenly lost traction and slammed hard into the wall, leaving its side wide open. Before the animal could react, it was peppered with kunai knives and shuriken, opening wide wounds that poured red blood from beneath its fur.

Claws digging into the hard stone, it took off and a fast pace, claws clicking on the stone. Instantly, several cautious but confident chunin were after it. Ibiki chose not to follow, as his scratched chest was starting to tingle, certainly poisoned by something.

The wolf animal breached the outside by crashing through a fifth story window. Unfortunately, it was one the forest side, past the walls of the village. It took off for the trees straightaway, leaving the ninja hopelessly lost in a matter of seconds.

Blood splattered onto leaves and trees as the wolf stumbled from lack of blood. That insane high of energy...it was running out.

_"I was...stupid..." _She thought to herself. _"But...at least I got too...feel the wind one last time...before I died..."_

* * *

Two eyes blacker than the midnight sky surveyed the hallway in silence, but beneath the calm exterior, he seethed.

_"So..." _He thought to himself. "They have chosen destruction..." One last time, his eyes swept over the train of devastation that led to a broken window, its sill smeared with congealed blood. It's rusty scent sent shivers of anticipation down its spine. As he called to his companion and leaped out of the broken window, he couldn't help but wonder if being so familiar with that particular scent was helping him at all in his quest.

* * *

"She...WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled.

Ibiki and a village councilor stepped back from the practically distraught Jonin and waited for him to calm down. A thought seemed to pass his mind, and Kakashi grabbed the front of Ibiki's shirt, not seemed to notice how much taller the other Jonin was then him.

"It wasn't him...right?" He asked, his low voice dropping to a whisper. Throwing a glance at the man behind him, Ibiki shook his head. Kakashi loosened his hands and stepped backwards, letting out a sigh at the same time.

"She was talking to Sasuke...I worried maybe he had returned..." One gray eye furrowed in concentration. "I guess that would be stupid to think...if anybody sensed his presence, it would be you Ibiki." The Jonin turned and walked off, his shoulders still tense.

"I had to let her go councilor..." The special Jonin murmured. "She had already killed one chunin...and ever since Orochimaru's invasion...we've been dangerously low on troops. Sacrificing even two would have been stupid."

The old woman, who was the second most influential person in the fire country at that moment, let out a heavy sigh, and turned to head back to the Hokage tower.

"The least we can do now is hope that she either died in the forest or fled over the mountains in fear..."

_"You and I know that she'd never flee while she still had strength..." _Ibiki mused to himself, but instead replied by saying;

"I'm just hoping...that if her body is found, it is by the _right _person."

"What are the chances of that happening?" She reflected. "Only one person is going to be looking for her. And he is far from the right person."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from the paper he was writing on. Outside, strange storm clouds had gathered over the village, then dissipated just as quickly as they had appeared. The weather was getting stranger and stranger nowadays...

He heard an annoying, squeaky shout from the street below, and jumped away from the window. Had Sakura seen him? Probably not...but still, he abruptly decided to go for a walk.

Small stones crunched under his heel as he walked along a thin path in the forest. His hands were in his pockets, and his head leaning back so that his dark eyes could stare up at the cloudless sky.

The direction of the wind changed, so that is was rolling in from the west. It carried a faint, but strange scent...not one he recognized. With an uneasy glance, he decided to head back to the village. The smell vaguely reminded him of the prisoner he had seen in the ANBU building. And it wasn't a smell he'd like to remember.

Somewhere in the forest...a hair-raising howl reverberated. It cut off too abruptly, and there was no more noise.

* * *

"This way." His cold voice sounded almost eager. Just behind him, his companion sighed and followed the first man deeper into the forest, looking a little bit more than pissed off.

_"So...he follows the creepy howl deeper into the dark woods in the middle of enemy country...I __**wish **__Mai could see us now..." _The taller, second man thought to himself.

* * *

"Hn...Well, that's weird..." Sakura murmured. "They've posted all these signs warning people of a large dog that could be extremely dangerous...And I heard a terrible howl in the forest when I went out to look for Sasuke."

The Uchiha tossed her a frightening glare but otherwise ignored her.

"Jeez, Sakura! You've got it bad..." Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head with a confused look on his face. "Now that you mention it though..." His face looked a bit more serious. "I heard a few strange noises too...did'ja know there was a breakout from the ANBU headquarters prison? Top secret prisoner, highly dangerous...wonder if this has anything to do with this animal thing running around..."

Down the busy street, Naruto saw Shikamaru walking slowly with Choji, his head in his hands. The shadow controller's shoulders were heavy and he looked tense, even angry.

Sakura held out her arm as they passed. The poster was in her hands.

"Hey you guys!" She said, trying to sound cutesy. "Do you know what's going on around here? There was a breakout, and then this animal was reported..."

Choji looked up and his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, his friend Shikamaru kept walking forwards mechanically as if he was on a track.

"Shut up!" The...large...boy hissed angrily. "That wolf animal _is _the breakout! It killed Shikamaru's uncle in the ANBU building!"

Before Sakura or Naruto could say anything in response, Choji hurried off after Shikamaru. They turned around to ask Sasuke about it, but the Uchiha had disappeared...

* * *

"Ah...she is here." The man said quietly. "Kisame...stay back...I do not know what state she is in." He stepped forwards into the clearing and almost immediately was at the animal's side. Running a hand over its bloodied coat, he growled something, and began.

**Plz review and tell me what'cha think!! Kay?!**

**Leila :)**


End file.
